schurkenfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Madelyn Stillwell
Madelyn Stillwell ist die sekundäre Antagonistin aus der ersten Staffel der 2019 erschienenen Comicverfilmungs-Serie The Boys. Sie wurde von Elisabeth Shue dargestellt. Biographie Vergangenheit Madelyn ist der Senior Vice President des Hero Managements von Vought International. Sie ist eine skrupellose Geschäftsfrau und hat das Ziel, einen Deal mit dem U.S.-Militär abzuschließen, damit die von Vought betreuten Superhelden an das Militär ausgeliehen werden können. Bevor es zu diesem lukrativen Deal kommen kann, muss Madelyn den Gesetzesentwurf allerdings erst durch ein Kommitee und danach durch den Kongress bringen. Madelyn ist zudem die Mentorin des Superhelden Homelander, der ihr gegenüber einen Ödipus-Komplex entwickelt hat. Dies ist Madelyn bewusst und sie nutzt es zu ihrem Vorteil. Als sie vor sieben Jahren informiert wurde, dass Homelander Becca Butcher, eine Vought-Angestellte vergewaltigt hatte und sie von ihm mit einem Superhelden-Baby schwanger ist, ließ sie die Frau in ein Vought-Labor bringen um das Baby dort sicher zur Welt zu bringen. Dann ließ sie der Frau eine neue Identität geben. Homelander gegenüber hielt sie all dies komplett geheim. Probleme mit Baltimore Bei der Jahreshauptversammlung der Aktionäre in New York berichtet Stillwell den Aktionären von den Profiten des letzten Quartals. Sie führt zudem The Deep, einen Helden der elitären Seven, auf die Bühne, der mit lautem Applaus empfangen wird und das neuste Mitglied der Seven, Starlight, präsentiert. Am Abend trifft Madelyn sich mit dem Bürgermeister von Baltimore, dem sie den HeldenNubian Prince für drei Jahre vermieten will, damit die Verbrechensrate dort sinkt. Als sie 300 Millionen jährlich dafür fordert, fordert der Mann einen niedrigeren Preis und impliziert, dass er über Compound V - das Serum, mit dem Vought seine Superhelden erschafft, Bescheid weiß. Stillwell behauptet jedoch, dass sie nicht weiß, wovon der Mann spricht und beharrt auf ihren Preis. Als der Mann auf der Fahrt zurück nach Hause ist, ruft Stillwell ihn jedoch an und erklärt sich bereit, den Preis auf 200 Millionen zu senken, wenn er dafür sicherstellt, dass die Gerüchte bezüglich Compound V nicht die Runde machen. Der Bürgermeister willigt ein und Madelyn wünscht dem Mann einen guten Flug; er kommt aber nie zuhause an, da Homelander das Flugzeug und alle sich darin befindenden Personen - einschließlich des Bürgermeisters und dessen Sohn - aus dem Himmel abstürzen lässt. Am nächsten Tag schaut Madelyn hämisch die Nachrichten, in denen von dem "Unfall" berichtet wird und der Tod des Bürgermeisters bestätigt wird. Kurz darauf betritt Homelander in ihr Büro. Nach kurzem Smalltalk fragt er Stillwell, ob sie bereits den Seven-Helden Translucent gefunden hat, der seit einigen Stunden als vermisst gilt. Stillwell verrät, dass es ihr noch nicht gelungen ist, woraufhin Homelander sich anbietet, nach ihm zu suchen. Stillwell lehnt jedoch dankend ab, da sie es für nicht notwendig hält. Stattdessen fragt sie sich, ob Homelander von dem Unfall des Bürgermeisters von Baltimore gehört hat, was Homelander beiläufig bestätigt. Stillwell behauptet dann aber, dass sie von The Deep, der das Wrack gefunden und untersucht hat, erfahren hat, dass sich an der Turbine des Flugzeugs Brandspuren befanden, wie sie von Homelanders Laserstrahlen entstehen. Sie erinnert ihn an die Dinge, für die Homelander steht, und behauptet, dass Rache keine dieser Dinge ist. Homelander behauptet, dass er es für Madelyn getan hat, da der Bürgermeister sie erpresst hat, woraufhin Madelyn dies anerkennt, jedoch auch behauptet, dass sie die letzte Person ist, die Homelander beschützen muss. Daraufhin fragt Homelander, wie der Bürgermeister überhaupt von Compound V erfahren konnte, woraufhin Madelyn entgegnet, dass sie nicht über Compound V sprechen werden. Homelander behauptet frustriert, dass er mehr für die Firma tun kann, doch Madelyn preist seine bereits vorhandenen Leistungen und behauptet, dass sie erwartet, dass er die Kongressabgeordneten unterhält, die am Abend zu einem Treffen eintreffen werden. Damit ist Homelander sichtlich nicht zufrieden, doch Madelyn behauptet, dass er dies einfach für sie tun muss und zulassen muss, dass sie ihn beschützt. Arbeit für ihr Ziel Während der Gala spricht Madelyn mit einem Senator, der ihre Idee verwirft, die Superhelden vom U.S.-Militär anheuern zu lassen. Diese Nachricht ist für Madelyn eine schlechte Botschaft und der Senator stellt klar, dass sich dies auch nicht ändern wird, solange er das Komittee leitet. Dies nimmt Stillwell als Anlass, dem Senator eine Gestaltwandlungs-Heldin zu schicken, damit diese ihn verführt und Stillwell den Senator am nächsten Tag mit den Aufnahmen zu erpressen, die ihn beim Sex mit einem enorm übergewichtigen Mann zeigen. So kann sie tatsächlich durchsetzen, dass ihr Gesetzesvorschlag im Kommittee durchgewunken wird. Am selben Tag muss sich Madelyn um ein Problem kümmern; die junge Heldin Starlight wurde in einem Kampf mit zwei Vergewaltigern in zivil gefilmt und das Video ist im Internet. Obwohl dies für Vought erhebliche Probleme darstellen könnte, meldet sich das Opfer, welches von Starlight gerettet wurde, nachdem sie das Video online gesehen hat. Dies führt dazu, dass Starlight einen extremen Berühmtheitsstatus erlangt und Madelyn völlig zufrieden mit dem Ausgang der Situation ist. Madelyn will aus diesem Status sofort Profit schlagen und lässt darum einige Mitglieder der Marketing-Abteilung direkt ein neues Kostüm für Starlight entwerfen. Da Starlight mit dem neuen freizügigen Outfit nicht zufrieden ist, erpresst Madelyn sie mit einem Ausschluss aus den Seven um sie zur Kooperation zu zwingen. Um Werbung für ihren Plan zu machen, die Superhelden zu Militärzwecken zu verwenden, lässt Madelyn ein Wettrennen zwischen zweier Helden, dem Seven-Mitglied A-Train und dem unbekannteren Helden Shockwave austragen, bei dem auch die anderen Seven-Mitglieder anwesend sind um öffentlichkeitswirksam aufzutreten. Im Vorhinein droht Madelyn A-Train, dass sie ihn aus den Seven werfen wird, wenn er gegen Shock Wave verliert. Da er sich Compound V spritzt, gewinnt A-Train das Rennen mit Leichtigkeit. Später wird Madelyn von Homelander zu einem Treffen mit The Deep eingeladen und als sie dort auftaucht, offenbart The Deep Madelyn, dass seine Fische die Überreste von Translucent am Boden eines Flusses gefunden haben. Als Madelyn die Überreste sieht, ist die geschockt und Homelander fragt, ob Madelyn etwa immer noch glaubt, dass sie nichts zu befürchten haben. Madelyn beschimpft die Mörder geschockt als Wahnsinnige, doch Homelander korrigiert sie und verrät, dass die Mörder sogar ziemlich clever waren: Sie haben es geschafft, Translucent zu töten, haben die Überreste in einem Zink-Koffer versteckt, damit Homelander sie nicht so schnell finden kann und haben sich dadurch, den Koffer in den Fluss zu werfen, noch Zeit erkauft. Homelander, der sich nur noch schwer beherrschen kann, murmelt, dass Translucents Mörder ihnen soeben den Krieg erklärt haben. Madelyn überlegt mit ihren Beratern, wie man Translucents Tod den Medien präsentieren kann, ohne einen Imageverlust hinzunehmen, doch das Gespräch wird unterbrochen als Madelyn über eine Flugzeugentführung informiert wird und sofort Homelander und Maeve entsendet. Obwohl die Superhelden noch nicht im Ausland kämpfen dürfen, gibt es keine Verbote für internationale Gewässer und Madelyn sieht dies als Chance an, das Image ihres Gesetzesentwurfs zu steigern, so dass sich niemand im Kongress trauen würde, noch dagegen zu stimmen. Sie fordert Homelander daher auf, das Flugzeug zu retten und behauptet, dass dies wesentlich wichtiger als Translucent sei. Nachdem die Helden losgezogen sind, will Madelyn die Situation von New York aus unterstützen und kontaktiert hochrangige Militärbeamte, doch ihr Gespräch wird unterbrochen als The Deep in ihrem Büro auftaucht und ihr von einer Mission berichtet, die er geplant hat. Probleme mit ihren Helden Madelyn weist Deep jedoch ab und wirft ihn aus ihrem Büro. Zwar können Homelander und Maeve nicht verhindern, dass das Flugzeug abstürzt, Homelander kann dennoch durch eine wütende Rede dafür sorgen, dass die Bevölkerung den Plan, dass die Superhelden mit dem Militär kooperieren, dennoch befürwortet. Als Homelander später einem von Vought gesponserten konservativ-religiösen Fest auftreten soll um noch weitere Werbung für Madelyns Ziel zu machen, ist er mit seiner Rede unzufrieden und sucht daher Madelyn auf. Während Homelander an die Seelen und Hoffnung der Menschen appellieren will, fordert Madelyn, dass er sich an die geplante Rede hält, die so konzipiert ist dass sie insbesondere die Politiker im Kongress erreichen soll, die über das Gesetz zur Militarisierung der Superhelden abstimmen sollen. Da Madelyn einen Termin mit ihrem Sohn hat, ist sie für Homelanders Einwände aber wenig zugänglich. Sie fordert, dass Homelander sich an den Plan hält und lässt ihn dann stehen. Als sie aber später den Fernseher einschaltet um Homelanders Rede zu hören, erkennt sie außer sich vor Wut, dass Homelander ihre Befehle ignoriert hat und seine Rede tatsächlich umgestaltet hat. Nachdem auch Starlight ihre Rede abändert, Vought öffentlich als geldgierig und manipulativ darstellt und darüberhinaus verrät, bei den Seven sexuell missbraucht worden zu sein, hat Stillwell echte Probleme. Um die Probleme zu lösen, nutzt Stillwell Homelanders Ödipus-Komplex ihr gegenüber aus um ihn zu beruhigen und zu verführen. Als sich zwei Wochen später auch Starlight endlich wieder bei den Seven einfindet, kommt sie zu einem Treffen mit Stillwell, die Starlights Aussagen beim Festival als Versuch, ins Rampenlicht zu geraten bezeichnet und ihr rät, sich Voughts Zielen anzupassen, die viel Zeit darauf verwendet haben, Starlights genaue Superhelden-Identität zu schaffen. Starlight lehnt allerdings ab, weiterhin für Voughts Propaganda darzustehen und als Madelyn versucht, sie zu erpressen indem sie droht, sie aus den Seven zu werfen, erinnert Starlight sie daran, was dies für die öffentliche Meinung bezüglich Vought bedeuten würde. Nachdem die Fronten geklärt sind, bittet Madelyn Starlight aus ihrem Büro und behauptet, dass Starlight ihr viel Stoff zum Nachdenken gegeben hat. Da Stillwell klar ist, dass der Öffentlichkeit schon bald klar werden wird, dass The Deep derjenige war, der Stargirl sexuell missbraucht hat - dies hatte Stargirl bei ihrer Rede impliziert - fordert sie von The Deep, dass dieser eine öffentliche Entschuldigung abgeben wird und danach eine Auszeit von den Seven nehmen wird. Danach wendet sich Madelyn wieder ihrem Hauptziel zu und erfährt zufrieden, dass ihr Milliardendeal mit dem Militär kurz davor steht, im Kongress befürwortet zu werden und dass lediglich noch drei Stimmen fehlen. Während sie Homelander zufrieden davon berichtet, erkundigt dieser sich beiläufig nach Becca Butcher und fragt, ob sie zufällig etwas von dieser gehört hat. Madelyn ist überrascht, danach befragt zu werden und streitet irgendwelches Wissen über Beccas Verbleib ab. Sie versucht, Homelander von diesem Gedanken abzulenken und lädt ihn ein, den Abend mit ihr im Büro zu verbringen, doch Homelander lehnt dies zu ihrer Überraschung ab. Konfrontation mit Homelander Einige Tage später wird Madelyn von der FBI-Vizedirektorin vorgeladen, die Beweise dafür hat, dass Vought Superhelden durch Compound V herstellt. Sie fordert, dass Madelyn ihren Gesetzesentwurf zurückzieht und dafür sorgt, dass dieser im Kongress nicht durchgesetzt wird und droht, ansonsten Voughts Verbrechen öffentlich zu machen und dafür zu sorgen, dass die Firma bankrott geht. Allerdings hat Homelander bereits Vorkehrungen getroffen, dies zu verhindern. Indem ein Terrorist in Syrien aufmerksamkeitswirksam Superkräfte demonstriert und Homelander bei einem Einsatz in der Region eine Compound V-Phiole in ein Terror-Lager schmuggelt und dann "findet", sieht es danach aus, als wären Voughts Superhelden die einzigen, die eine Katastrophe verhindern könnten. Dadurch macht sich das amerikanische Militär effektiv von Vought abhängig und verändert so das Spielfeld zu ihrem Vorteil. Madelyns Deal wird daraufhin vom Kongress befürwortet und bestätigt. Für ihre Leistung soll Madelyn in naher Zukunft befördert werden und die Rolle des Firmenpräsidenten, Edgar, einnehmen, der bald in den Ruhestand geht. Bei einer Vought-Gala, in der die Firma den Militär-Deal feiert, konfrontiert Homelander Madelyn daraufhin mit dem Wissen über Becca Butcher und ihren Sohn; er hat erfahren, dass beide bei der Geburt gestorben sein sollen. Madelyn entschuldigt sich daraufhin und behauptet, dass sie Homelander nur beschützen wollte. Homelander ignoriert dies und offenbart Madelyn daraufhin zudem, dass er derjenige war, der die Terroristen in Syrien mit Compound V aufgespritzt hatte und daher für Voughts letzten Triumph verantwortlich ist. Stolz über seine Leistung wartet er auf Madelyns Reaktion und diese erkauft sich Zeit, indem sie Homelander in ihr Büro führt und Sex mit Homelander hat. Zurück in ihrer Wohnung wird Madelyn zu ihrem Schock von Billy Butcher, dem scheinbaren Witwer von Becca Butcher, konfrontiert. Butcher offenbart dass er gekommen ist, um Homelanders Schwäche zu finden und als Madelyn höhnisch entgegnet, dass Homelander unverwundbar ist, entgegnet Butcher, dass Madelyn Homelanders Schwäche ist. Er hängt Madelyn daraufhin eine Sprengstoffweste um und kontaktiert Homelander. Die Tatsache, dass Butcher Madelyn als Geisel genommen hat, sorgt tatsächlich dafür, dass Homelander sich schon kurz darauf in Madelyns Haus einfindet. Er trägt zu Madelyns Schock aber ihr Baby mit in den Raum und ignoriert Befehle Madelyns, das Baby wieder nach oben zu tragen. Homelander ignoriert auch weitere Befehle Madelyns und provoziert stattdessen Butcher. Als Madelyn verzweifelt schreit, dass Homelander ihr Baby in Sicherheit bringen soll, schreit Homelander zurück, dass sie den Mund halten soll. Er offenbart ihr, dass er sich noch einmal mit dem Vought-Doktor getroffen hat und die Wahrheit aus ihm herausgepresst hat; er weiß nun, dass Becca und sein Sohn beide noch leben. Verzweifelt entschuldigt Madelyn sich dafür, Homelander belogen zu haben, doch Homelander hat genug von ihren Lügen. Obwohl Madelyn ihm ihre Liebe beteuert, will Homelander ihre Lügen nicht hören und fordert, dass sie die Wahrheit sagt. Er droht, sie ansonsten mit Butcher alleine zu lassen und Madelyn gesteht tränenüberströmt, dass Homelander ihr Angst macht. Nachdem Madelyn diese Wahrheit ausgesprochen hat, bedankt Homelander sich dafür, dass sie endlich die Wahrheit sagt. Er küsst sie auf die Stirn und schmilzt ihren Schädel dann mit seinem Laserblick. Galerie StillwellVerhandelt.png|Stillwell verhandelt mit Baltimores Bürgermeister StillwellSitztBeiHomelander.png|Stillwell spricht mit Homelander StillwellSenator.png|Stillwell erpresst den Senator HomelanderMadelynLeichenfund.png|Homelander offenbart Madelyn Translucents Tod MadelynSchadensbegrenzung.png|Madelyn muss über Schadensbegrenzung nachdenken MadelynHomelandersRede.png|Madelyn erkennt, dass Homelander ihre Befehle ignoriert MadelynPlanänderung.png|Madelyn ändert den Plan MadelynTriumphiert.png|Madelyn triumphiert MadelynGeisel.png|Madelyn als Butchers Geisel MadelynAngst.png|Madelyn bekommt es mit der Angst zu tun MadelynTod.png|Homelander tötet Madelyn en:Madelyn Stillwell Kategorie:Realverfilmungs-Schurke Kategorie:Serienbösewicht Kategorie:Weiblich Kategorie:Geschäftsmann Kategorie:Eltern Kategorie:Gierig Kategorie:Korrumpierender Einfluss Kategorie:Erpresser Kategorie:Lügner Kategorie:Manipulativ Kategorie:Femme Fatale Kategorie:Betrüger Kategorie:Verraten Kategorie:Tot